


Entropy in Reverse

by collapsethelightintoearth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Suicide, Will Figures It Out, Will Knows, Will is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsethelightintoearth/pseuds/collapsethelightintoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will likens his final decision to a sort of entropy in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy in Reverse

Will likens his final decision to a sort of entropy in reverse. All his delusions, hysteria, _madness_ , have been leading up to this single moment of clarity and order. He doesn’t feel like he’s fading; not quite. Not like he used to. It's more as though he is rushing forward in time, everything spinning around him, like he’s a spectator to a whirling carousel. Will sees faces rush by: Alana, Jack, Abigail, Beverly, _Hannibal._ He knows what Hannibal is now, thinks himself a fool not to have seen it before. But that’s not his problem anymore. There’s too much of his blood outside his body for anyone to help him now. Will lets the knife in his hand clatter to the floor, and finally, _finally_ , goes to sleep. 


End file.
